were_not_okayfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew Miller
Andrew Miller is a character in We're Not Okay. He is 15 and in 10th grade. Personality Andrew doesn't do many things to display his personality. Andrew seems to not care about many things in life, especially when it comes to school. He has the worst grades out of all of the characters. Andrew and Ruby don't pay for anything they buy at Hot Topic unless the employees manage to catch them. Andrew is also aggressive. He gets into fights with Chris often, but he lets his anger get the best of him and Chris wins. Andrew gets his sweet revenge in Gym Class by throwing a dodgeball aimed at his 'ouch' spot. Relationships 'Ruby Rucker: '''Andrew and Ruby are in a romantic relationship together. Ruby calls Andrew by his nickname 'Andy' and often says it like "Andyyy~". Ruby was the one who came up with the name for their band, The Unwanted. Ruby and Andrew hang out often outside of school, having "alone time". 'Jason Jackson: 'Andrew and Jason share a friendship. Andrew was the one who invited Jason into his emo kids clique. Andrew, along with Chester stood up for Jason when he was bullied by Chris. Andrew called Jason when he was being forced to go to Hot Topic with Ruby, Jason reluctantly accepted. '''Lucy Shade: '''Andrew and Lucy don't have much of a relationship together. Lucy says that either she or Andrew would sing together when they didn't have a main vocalist for the band yet. '''Chester Brown: '''Andrew and Chester have had a friendship for a long time. They have known each other since kindergarten. Andrew and Chester both share an aggressive personality. They also are both the founders of the band, The Unwanted. Trivia * Andrew is the lead guitarist of the band, "The Unwanted" * Andrew's favorite bands are, Nirvana, Taking Back Sunday and The Used. * Andrew has had a past romantic relationship with Chester. Quotes ''"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Chester. How do you know he's emo? Sure, he LOOKS emo, but can he prove it?" "WE'RE MAKING THIS SCHOOL A SAFER PLACE FOR EMOS!" "Jason! You've got to save me!" "She wants to go shopping and she's taking me with her!" "I usually don't HATE going shopping. But, when I shop with Ruby, she takes HOURS!" "Ruby, it's November. Why would you need a skirt in the fall weather like this? But, I'll get it for you if you really want it." When Ruby wanted something at Hot Topic. "Sometimes we pay. Only if we get caught though." Andrew, in his and Ruby's defense. "A lot of people entered. But don't worry we'll take 'em all down." ''Andrew being confident. ''"Dude, stop looking at my body It freaks me out! Are you gay or something? I already have a girlfriend." ''Andrew to Jason in the locker room. ''"I totally ship it." "Well, I don't know if we OFFICIALLY won, but... to me, it's a win for us emos!" ''Andrew after successfully hitting Chris in the crotch with a dodgeball. ''"First things first, let's get her to sit at our table first, and then we'll see about the 'hint dropping'." ''Andrew tries to help Chester win the heart of Raven. ''"Hey Chester, guess what?! Raven isn't actually emotionally and/or mentally scarred by your flirting ability! In other words, she's cool with it." ''Well, proved you wrong! >:) ''Andrew's text to Lucy when she said that she didn't believe that Andrew was able to get a girlfriend. Category:Characters Category:Sophmores Category:Male Characters